Thurs D.
This article, 'Thurs D.', is property of User:Destroyer900 |} Introduction Thurs D. ????? was a Marine Rear Admiral that became a Pirate because he doesn't like to serve the World Government. He is the First Mate and strongest member in the crew, but he doesn't consider himself capable to be a leader, so he gave the captaincy to his friend Clavo Risso. Appearance Thurs D. ?????'s hair is golden in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. He is a muscular, thin and tall guy. CHILD *He wears brown shoes, a blue sash tied around his waist, purple shirt and pants. DEBUT *He wears a blue suit, an orange shirt, 2 yellow earrings, white boots and gloves. AFTER TIMESKIP *He wears a black jacket with a padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest, which is reddish orange rather than yellow, white pants, black boots and a blue sash tied around his waist. Personality Thurs D. ????? is a carefree and relaxed person that exhibits inclination for taunting others, and playing around with his enemies, wanting them to suffer, but is not as serious, having a cheerful and joyful nature. He possesses a strategic mind and combat intelligence. He also respects nature, as he treats animals and plants as equals. He also hates people who abuse their authority, like World Nobles. History Early Thurs D. ????? was born in Xogrus Town. He grew with his parents until the age of 6 because they were murdered by a bandit called Gollav. After his parents were killed he tried to defeat Gollav, unsuccessfully. He trained during 1 year until he met a large blond-haired man that was laughing while he was training. That man presented himself as Donquixote Doflamingo, and explained Thurs D.????? that he was training vainly. ????? got very angry and tried to defeat him, but he couldn't even touch Donquixote. The tall man defeated ????? very easily. The 7 years old kid began to get furious and knocked out some animals that were around the site. Donquixote was a little surprised and began to laugh. The kid saw what he did an asked Donquixote "What did I do?", then the blond-haired man explained Thurs D. ????? that was Haoshoku Haki. After that, the boy asked Donquixote if he could help him in his training. Donquixote laughed lively and explained Thurs D. ????? that his training will be very hard. Thurs D. ????? accepted. Marines and Severe Training He joined to the Marines because he thought he could find Gollav and kill him. Thurs D. ????? trained with Donquixote Doflamingo very hard for 3 years. As a result, he could dominate all types of Haki and became a great Hand-to-Hand fighter. He also obtained a Kairoseki broadsword, given by Hina. His training with Donquixote was much more severe and exhausting. This training consisted in many fights with various bandits, marathons, some fights with Donquixote, etc. Thurs D. ????? continued getting stronger, and when he was 13 years old, he was promoted to Ensign. Donquixote was proud of the boy, but he never demonstrated it. ????? continued training motivated by his vengeance and could defeat many strong bandits and pirates. His partners were amazed that he became so strong because he almost defeated Smoker in training. Revenge Finally, when he was 15 years old, ????? met Gollav again. The bandit was stronger than 8 years ago and his Bounty was increased from http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Beli27,000,000 to http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Beli53,000,000. Gollav didn't remember ????? unlike the 15 years old kid. They began to fight, both of them were being observed by Donquixote Doflamingo who was expecting ????? to defeat Gollav. As Donquixote supposed, ????? defeated Gollav very easily, without even using Haki and his sword. Once Gollav was knocked out, ????? cut off his head and claimed the reward. IN PROGRESS Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship He uses a long Kairoseki broadsword. It is considered to be a very light sword. Hand to Hand Combat ????? is an expert Hand-to-Hand fighter. He dominates most fighting styles and created his own style, the Aerial Combat. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Kairoseki Broadsword Devil Fruit For further information: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Lucifer NOT EATEN YET Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew *'Clavo Risso: '''IN PROGRESS Family * Allies / Friends *'Donquixote Doflamingo:' His best friend, Thurs D. ????? had trained with Donquixote secretly since he was a 7 years old kid. As they were training four 10 years, they also are rivals. Both of them get along very well although they don't have much on common. Thurs D. ????? considers Donquixote Doflamingo as his big brother. Enemies *'Gollav: '''He was the man that killed ?????'s parents. He hates Gollav so he trained everyday to take revenge. Other * Character Design Based on Gogeta from "Dragon Ball Z" Major Battles (As the history progresses, so will the battles) PAST *Thurs D. ????? vs. Gollav (Lost) *Thurs D. ????? vs. Donquixote Doflamingo (Lost) *Thurs D. ????? vs. Bandits (Won) *Thurs D. ????? vs. Donquixote Doflamingo (Lost) Training *Thurs D. ????? vs. Smoker (Draw) Training *Thurs D. ????? vs. Dirty Skin Pirates (Won) *Thurs D. ????? vs. Gollav (Won) *Thurs D. ????? vs. Portgas D. Ace (Lose) *Thurs D. ????? vs. Tashigi (Won) Training *Thurs D. ????? vs. Bloody Whale Pirates (Won) DEBUT *Thurs D. ????? vs. Marines (Won) - NOT HAPPENED YET *Thurs D. ????? vs. Strawberry (Won) - NOT HAPPENED YET *Thurs D. ????? vs. Bekler and Royal Guards (Won) - NOT HAPPENED YET AFTER EATING THE DEVIL FRUIT *Thurs D. ????? vs. Donquixote Doflamingo (Escaped) - NOT HAPPENED YET AFTER TIME-SKIP *Thurs D. ????? vs. Clavo Risso - NOT HAPPENED YET Quotes *"So... Donquissote... Can I train with you?" *"Donquissote... What is the World Government?" Trivia *He refers to Donquixote as "Donquissote" Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Human Category:Former Marine Category:First Mate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Destroyer900